Ethan Norwich
Ethan Norwich is a hybrid, a former hunter and the main character in The Hathaway Chronicles novella, ''Requiem''.'' He is also a major recurring character and later a main character in 'The Hathaway Chronicles, since the novel Silently Falling. He was in a relationship with Felicity Evans in the 1880's before she supposedly was killed by her father for helping Ethan escape their wrath. Later on, he became allied with Sara Hathaway in her conquest to create a hybrid army. '''Ethan is a member of the Norwich Family. History Born on July 1, 1865, to Martin and Katherine Norwich, as the oldest, Ethan was expected to follow in his fathers footsteps and become a vampire hunter. Growing up, he was raised to despise vampires, and one night, a rogue one got into their house, and killed his mother and siblings. He tried to protect them, and the person hunting the rogue vampire, Felicity Evans, came and helped Ethan, but he was attacked and forcefully turned. Waking up, he discovered Felicity killed the female vampire, and that his father had come home, and found out what happened, and saw what his son had become. Seeing that Ethan wasn't evil because he "turned", Felicity killed his father, to protect Ethan. Now both of them were forced to go on the run, and over the months became lovers. About 4 months later, her father tracked them down, and took Felicity and Ethan, they planned to kill both of them, since they thought Ethan had killed his family, as he set fire to his house, to escape the grief from his lost family, and killing another hunter was punishable by death, one of their most important rules, her father killed her, then Ethan later flipped his switch, and had enough rage and strength to kill all of the hunters that had tracked them. The Hathaway Chronicles TBA Appearance Personality Abilities * Super Strength - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful than werewolves that are not in wolf form. * Super Speed - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short instances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. * Emotional Control - Like all vampires, Ethan has the ability to switch off his humanity. * Heightened Senses - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. * Mind Compulsion - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. * Immortality - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. * Healing Factor - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. * Fire Opal -''' He possesses a fire opal ring that enables her to walk in daylight without being harmed Weaknesses * '''Sunlight - will result in permanent death to a vampire if in sun for more then a few seconds * Fire- will harm a vampire, if burnt enough, they will die * Staked '''- Will result in permanent death * '''Broken Neck - will subdue him for a short time Category:Main Character Category:July Birthday Category:Vampire Category:Hathaway Chronicles Character